1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hose clips for clamping hoses, and more particularly to a hose clip of the self-holding type having a function of holding itself in a spread-diameter state (i.e., state in which the hose clip has a large diameter).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have conventionally been provided hose clips for clamping hoses utilizing an internal spring force. In view of a working efficiency, these hose clips are desired to be carried to a working site in a spread-diameter state. The hose clips are divided into two types depending on the manner in which they are held in the spread-diameter state. One is a holder type in which a holder discrete from the hose clip clamps both ends of the hose clip to thereby hold it in the spread-diameter state. The other is a holderless or self-holding type in which the hose clip can hold itself in the spread-diameter state. In the former type, when the holder is pulled out of the hose clip so that the hose clip is released from the spread-diameter state, the hose clip throws offthe holder due to its spring-force. As a result, a number of holders scatter around the working site. This results in a problem. Accordingly, the self-holding type hose clips have recently been used widely.
FIG. 13 illustrates one of the conventional self-holding type hose clips. The hose clip shown comprises a clamping ring 101 made by bending a band-shaped leaf spring into a circular form. The clamping ring 101 has both ends crossed and then raised radially to thereby be formed into first and second knobs 102 and 103 respectively. The first knob 102 is formed into the shape of an arch and has an operation hole formed through an upper portion thereof. The second knob 103 is formed into the shape of an elongated strip and has such a width that it can pass under the first knob. The second knob 103 has a pair of locking claws 105 formed on the middle thereof The locking claws 105 engage an arch-shaped portion of the first knob 102 so that the hose clip is held in the spread-diameter state.
The hose clip is released from the spread-diameter state in the following manner. A releasing tool T such as a screwdriver is inserted into the operation hole 104 of the first knob 102 from the second knob 103 side as shown by the solid line in FIG. 14. The tool T is then moved downward with an upper end of the second knob 103 as a fulcrum, so that the second knob 103 is displaced radially. Consequently, both locking claws 105 are disengaged from the arch portion 102a of the first knob 102, and the spring force rapidly deforms (contracts) the clamping ring into a reduced-diameter state.
However, the above-described hose clip of the self-holding type has the following problems. First, the specification of a hose clip including the clamping force applied to a hose and a clamping width generally determines the thickness and the width of the material for the hose clip. In the aboved-described hose clip, both side edges of the root portion at the second knob 103 side are raised into the pair of locking claws 105. A sufficient width of the portion of the clamping ring provided with the locking claws 105 is not always ensured relative to the thickness of the second knob 103. In such a case, when the locking claws 105 are formed by bending both side edges of the second knob 103 which has a large thickness even though having a small width, the width of the root portion of the locking claws 105 is insufficient such that a pair of locking claws cannot be formed. If one side edge of the second knob 103 should be bent into a single locking claw, the engaging force of the locking claw would be unbalanced widthwise. As a result, the hose clip would have a problem of twisting.
Secondly, the releasing tool T is inserted in the operation hole from the second knob 103 side in the releasing operation as described above. However, when the direction in which the hose clip is fitted with the hose is not fixed, the second knob 103 is directed rightward and leftward. If the tool T should be caused to enter the operation hole 104 from the first knob 102 side, the tool T would be inserted into the operation hole 104 obliquely upward with an operating side thereof being directed downward. In this case, since an operating angle of the tool T is large, the tool T interferes with the clamping ring 101 such that the tool cannot be manipulated. Particularly in the case of a hose clip used in a small space such as an engine room of an automobile, inserting the operating side of the tool T deep into the operation hole is disadvantageous.
Thus, in the above-described hose clip, the degree of freedom in the releasing work is low since the direction in which the releasing tool is inserted is limited in the releasing operation.